


And Bring Greg Too

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2007, Romance, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: How would Nick and Greg come out as a couple, realistically on the show? Just one more idea, that’s similar to those bounced around on The Fort. IslandWriter will be posting this on the Defining Moments wiki in support of The Love. NG one shot
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 13





	And Bring Greg Too

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count minus A/Ns: 376. This is also be posted on IslandWriter’s page on the Defining Moments wiki in support of the boys.

An alarm is going off in the darkness of a bedroom. A hand reaches out to slap the alarm clock, but several slaps later and the alarm is still going off. Nick pushes the covers back and sits up, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. He shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face. Looking around he finds his work cell phone lit up on his nightstand. Picking it up he reads Grissom’s name on the screen. He flips the phone open. 

“Stokes,” he says wearily, looking at the clock, which reads noon. 

“Nick, I hate to do this, I know you have tonight off, so don’t even start on that. But I need you to come in. We’ve got a huge case, just came in.”

“Shit, Grissom. I got two hours of sleep. Can’t you at least give me a few more hours?”

“I can’t. It’s high profile. Warrick and Catherine are already on their way in. Please, Nick, I don’t have time to argue.” 

“Ok, fine. Fine. I’ll be in as soon as I can. Just give me time to shower,” he says with slight anger peppering his words. 

Nick stands up and makes his way to the doorway, stumbling over a pair of shoes and pants haphazardly thrown on the floor. 

“Good. Oh, and one more thing, have you and Greg stopped trying to avoid each other at work?”

Nick freezes mid-stride. “Uh.... what do you mean, Griss?”

“Cut the act, Stokes. You can stop avoiding each other like the plague. You’re not fooling anyone. And drag him in with you? I need the whole team present. Thanks.” 

“But Griss... what do you...” Nick tries, confused, just as Grissom hangs up.

“Why’s the bed cold?” a voice reaches him in the doorway. “Nicky?”

He sighs, closes the flip phone and turns back to the bed, his shoulders slumped. 

“We have to go to work. Griss just called,” he sounds tired again. 

Greg’s head pops out from underneath the dark green comforter. His hair is a spiky mess and the look on his face is one of heartbreak, matching Nick’s. 

“Nooooo....” Greg moans. “It’s so rare that we get a night off together. So rare...”

“I know, G. I know.”


End file.
